Asari
The Asari, native to the planet Thessia, a mono-gender race that are distinctly feminine in appearance. The Asari are known for their elegance, diplomacy, and Biotic talent. Their millennia-long lifespan and unique physiology, allowing them to reproduce with a partner of any gender or human/near-human species give them a conservative but convivial attitude toward other races. A typical Asari individual has a blue to purple complexion. Some Asari can also have a teal complexion, but this seems to be a rarity. Some Asari, such as Matriarch Lidanya, Matriarch Benezia, Liara T'Soni, and Tela Vasir have facial markings, which are unique color patterns that vary for every Asari. Some of these facial markings are associated with eyebrows by humans, but the Asari do not think of the markings as such themselves. In the place of head hair, Asari possess wavy folds of sculpted skin; aside from this and their skin tone, aesthetically the asari are very genetically close to humans. Though they resemble females, at least by galactic standards, Asari are non-gender specific, with no concept of gender differences. Liara says her species is "mono-gendered—male and female have no real meaning for us," and, if asked, says that she is "not precisely a woman." Although Asari have one gender, they are not asexual. An Asari provides two copies of her own genes to her offspring, which regardless of the species or sex of the 'father', is always an Asari. The second set is altered in a unique process called melding, also known as the joining. During melding, an Asari consciously attunes her nervous system to her partner's, sending and receiving electrical impulses directly through the skin. A common phrase used before melding is "embrace eternity," presumably to help focus the partner's mind. Effectively, the Asari and her partner briefly become one unified nervous system. This unique means of reproduction is the reason Asari are all talented Biotics. Their evolved ability to consciously control nerve impulses is very similar to Biotic training. The partner can be another Asari, or a human/near-human of any gender. However, since the Asari began encountering other sentient species, non-Asari mates have become preferred for the diversity they provide. This reproductive process can lead to some confusion among non-Asari, who might expect offspring with "mixed" genes. However, the offspring is always 100% Asari as no DNA is taken from the partner, but is rather used as a "map" to randomize the genes of the offspring. An Asari's melding ability extends to a mental connection as well, which is described as being the true union between an Asari and her partner. It allows the Asari to explore her partner's genetic heritage and pass desirable traits on to any offspring. During mating an Asari and her partner share memories, thoughts, and feelings. It is also possible for an Asari to meld with another for the sole purpose of transferring thoughts, without reproduction. Asari pass through three climacteric life stages, marked by biochemical and physiological changes: *The Maiden stage begins at birth and is marked by the drive to explore and experience. Most young Asari are curious and restless. *The Matron stage of life begins around the age of 350, though it can be triggered earlier if the individual melds frequently. This period is marked by a desire to settle in one area and raise children. *The Matriarch stage begins around 700 years of age, or later if the individual melds rarely. Matriarchs become active in their community as sages and councilors, dispensing wisdom from centuries of experience. Their knowledge and guidance may be one reason why Matriarchs are rarely seen outside asari space. However, it should be noted that, each stage can be started whenever an Asari feels that she has reached the correct level of maturity. While each stage of life is marked by strong biological tendencies, individuals do make unexpected life choices. For example, there are Maidens who stay close to home rather than explore, Matrons who would rather work than build a family, and Matriarchs who have no interest in community affairs. RPG D6 Stats Average Asari (Maiden): Dexterity 3D, Knowledge 2D+1, Mechanical 2D, Perception 2D+2, Strength 2D, Technical 2D. Move: 10 Average Asari (Matron): Dexterity 3D, Knowledge 3D+1, Mechanical 2D, Perception 3D, Strength 2D, Technical 2D Move: 10 Average Asari (Matriarch): Dexterity 3D, Knowledge 4D, Mechanical 2D, Perception 4D, Strength 2D, Technical 2D Move: 10 Home Planet: Thessia Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D/4D+1 KNOWLEDGE 2D/4D+1 MECHANICAL 2D/4D PERCEPTION 2D/4D+2 STRENGTH 2D/4D TECHNICAL 2D/4D Special Abilities: Persuasive: During character creation for every 1D spent in Perception: Persuasive, Perception: Bargain Perception: Seduction and Knowledege: Intimidation gains 2D instead (max 6D). Joining: Asari have the ability to entwine their nervous system and minds with a partner. While this occurs the two share sensations and thoughts. With a Difficult Willpower roll the Asari can even relive the partner’s most recent memories. Joining can also be used against an unwilling target. With an opposed Willpower roll versus the targets Willpower or Control skill, the Asari can implant simple instructions and thoughts, although this is strongly disliked by the Asari as a whole. Move: 10/12 Size: 1.7-2.0 meters tall Lifespan: 1000 standard years Category:Species Category:Custom Content